Christmas Treats
by Cybercitizen
Summary: With the Christmas Celebrations over, Anna and Elsa return to their bed, calling an end to an eventful day. However, Anna has been admiring a particular element of Elsa's body, and she wants it very badly. (Elsanna, Smut, Canon, Gift for Glittering-snowfall)


The holiday season had always been a special time of year for the people of Arendelle. A season where all could come together under the shared cause of merriment and happiness to celebrate the end of a year and the dawn of a new one.

Of course, the season was filled with the usual traditions, presents, lots of food and snow, but this year, had been just a little bit more special. This year was Elsa and Anna's first Christmas together since they had reunited. The day had gone well, although it hadn't been without its hiccups.

From sadness of the fact they didn't really have many traditions of their own, to little Olaf running away to try and make things right. Things were a little sad, but by the evening, everything was okay. Elsa held a large outdoor Christmas party on the lake where Kristoff usually went ice harvesting, allowing all of Arendelle to bring their traditions together.

It had been a wonderful celebration, although for Princess Anna, Elsa's dear and loving sister, the food and Christmas tree weren't the biggest highlight for her. Oh no, the big highlight for Anna was seeing her sister's beautiful rump.

When Anna had bought Elsa her new dress for that Christmas, she'd explicitly gone for the most stylish dress she could think of for Elsa. Of course, she couldn't exactly buy a dress made of ice, but what she did end up buying was quite a beautiful gown indeed.

It was similar to Elsa's normal dress in shape and the fact it had a cape, but it was made of a soft velvet material, with a furry white collar like snow. The shade of the dress was a much darker blue and it hugged Elsa's body arguably better than her normal dress.

However, what was the biggest delight for Anna, was how much her sister's rear had fit into the dress so well. When they were out skating on the ice together, Anna couldn't help ogling how much Elsa's derriere stuck out as they spun together.

As the evening had drawn to a close, however, all of Arendelle soon returned to their beds for the evening. It had been a wonderful Christmas day, but of course, everyone needed to rest at some point. Anna and Elsa did the same, returning to the castle.

After seeing Kristoff off to sleep in his usual quarters in the Arendelle stables and making sure Olaf was comfortable wherever he was sleeping that night (He tended to choose a different place each night, Elsa and Anna made their way to their shared bedroom.

The room was Anna's room years ago, a room she once shared with Elsa as children, and now shared with her again, now that they were reunited and were together as a couple. As she pushed the doors open, Elsa yawned, stretching her arms.

"What a long day," Elsa admitted, sighing softly, as she sat on the bed. "It certainly had its ups and downs."

"I say it ended on a pretty happy note," Anna stated, smiling. "I mean, any day with you is bound to end with a bang."

Elsa giggled. "You're adorable, Anna... I'm glad we can be together, like this, at Christmas." She then felt Anna hold her hand, which made Elsa flush a little. Her face glowed red as Anna's hand cupped her cheeks, and teal eyes gazed lovingly into hers.

"Me too... and you know the best part?" Anna asked. "We'll be together like this forever."

"Mmmmm... yes, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect gift," Elsa hummed, as Anna brought their lips together in a soft and loving kiss. The blonde held Anna's body as she let the princess lead their kiss. On this cold winter's night, such intimacy brought a warmth to Elsa's being.

But then Elsa felt Anna start to deepen the kiss a little. Anna's tongue parted her lips and slid softly into her mouth. Elsa whimpered, giving into the beautiful taste of Anna's tongue and lips. It was utterly divine how well Anna's lips tasted, just a perfect mesh of sweetness and chocolate.

Pulling away, Anna gazed at Elsa with a seductive gaze, her lips pursed and her eyebrows wiggling. "Say Elsa... how would you like to share some holiday magic... and good ol' festive frick frack."

This made Elsa giggled again. Anna could have just said the words "sex" or "make love" but Elsa knew her sister had her ways of saying things that were just too adorable. Her sister was the complete definition of a dork and she loved her.

And that kiss... well, Elsa knew for a fact how much such dazing kisses could arouse her... and she wasn't all that tired. She supposed a little fun wouldn't hurt. After all, Anna did say she wanted the day to go out on a bang, and Elsa would stick to that.

"Okay," Elsa agreed. "I'm ready... whatever you want, my beautiful snowflake."

"Perfect," Anna purred. "Because I've been wanting something very badly this whole evening. Something on your royal person."

"Well, if you're referring to what's between my legs, it's all yours," Elsa teased, smirking delightfully as she crawled back on the bed. She lifted up the slit in her dress, melting her icy underwear to expose her beautiful folds between her royal hips.

Anna smiled, but she knew that wasn't what she was after. "While I love your pussy, Elsa... It's not what's on my mind tonight. Get that dress off and turn over for me."

Elsa blushed, surprised at Anna's command. She was of course hopelessly in love with how dominant Anna could be sometimes. Soon enough, Elsa stripped out of her slender dress, and Anna got naked as well, the older girl climbing onto the bed on all fours.

Then Anna gazed at Elsa's perfect rear, blushing at how beautiful it was. So big and round and squishy to the touch. Elsa had a butt other girls could be jealous of. Her hands placed themselves on Elsa's rear, caressing the Queen's soft, creamy flesh.

Feeling Anna's warm hands stroke her cold bum, Elsa murmured, sighing with content. "Oh my... you were after my ass weren't you."

"Right on the money," Anna cooed, grinning in delight. "Hope you don't mind me getting in the back tonight, my love?"

"Not at all," Elsa said with a blush on her cheeks. "Consider the royal asscheeks one of my Christmas presents to you this year. Hope you have fun with them."

With finesse and pleasure, Anna buried her face between Elsa's dumplings, her nose and mouth firmly up Elsa's gap. Her tongue slid out, soon tracing around the opening of Elsa's ring, bathing the Queen's anus with her love and saliva.

Elsa gasped, her mouth wide as Anna's tongue took a firm, dive deep into her hole. Her cheeks blushed red as Anna continued to eat her ass, moaning softly as she gave into the pleasure. Her rear was Anna's plaything and Elsa wanted Anna to have as much fun as she wanted.

Enticing Anna to eat her more, Elsa forced her rear towards Anna's mouth. The redhead got the hint, opening her mouth wider, making sure she had more than enough to savour from Elsa's hole. Of course, Anna knew that Elsa needed pleasure from other spots.

As her tongue was working its magic on Elsa's rear, her fingers slid under Elsa's hip and she gently started to rub Elsa's nub. The double pleasure made Elsa moan louder, so loud she had to bit her lip to hold her sensual cries of pleasure at bay. Of course, the servants didn't mind Elsa and Anna's lovemaking, but Elsa valued her's and Anna's privacy greatly.

Closing her eyes, Elsa continued to relish in the pleasure Anna was giving her sweet rump and mound. This was probably the best pleasure Elsa had been given in her life, but she knew Anna would always outdo herself. Her love and lust knew no bounds.

Anna continued staring at Elsa's beautiful rump as she ate it. She truly had always been enamoured by Elsa's rear, ever since she stared at it through Elsa's coronation gown. Now that it was in its bare naked form, Anna could please it fully.

Spanking Elsa's buttcheek, the queen whimpered, squeaking like a puppy. Even when she was being pleasured, Elsa was still a beautiful cutie pie. Her tongue going in deeper, she caused more pleasure to flow through Elsa's body. The sounds of Elsa's moans were getting Anna aroused as well. She was desperate to touch herself, but sadly had no free instrument to pleasure herself with.

That was when Elsa decided to give as well as receive. With her thoughts, Elsa's mind crafted a phallic shape of ice which slid itself between Anna's spread wet folds. At Elsa's command, Anna started to be pounded by the member inside of her.

Crying in a mix of pleasure and pain, Anna felt tears go down her cheeks, as she was pleasured too. This night just kept getting better and better. With her fingers still pleasuring Elsa's clit and her tongue circling Elsa's ring, the race was on to make the other climax first.

Anna already had a miles long-head start, but Elsa was closing the gap significantly with her own pleasure. Her member was sliding in and out of Anna's wet slit with great pace, greater than Anna could have expected. The member pounded her hard and fast.

Taking a moment to gasp for air, Anna firmly kissed and licked Elsa's rump. She knew Elsa wanted her butt tasted tonight, and she was going to make sure it was going to be the main thing that made her finish. She tried to hold her own orgasm inside, despite how powerful Elsa's magic was.

Elsa knew this, and right before she could sense Anna about to climax, she suddenly melted her ice dildo, giving Anna free reign over her rear without competition. Anna took the opportunity, giving Elsa's rump and folds the best pleasuring she could give.

With a soft, but beautiful moan, Elsa came into Anna's hands, gasping as her holiday magic was released onto Anna's fingers. She panted, sighing happily as a blush filled her cheeks. Once Anna pulled herself from Elsa's rear, the blonde turned around like a beautiful white cat and started to lick Anna's own folds until the redhead herself was complete.

Moaning with her orgasm, Anna felt Elsa's lips meet her own, as the older girl was on top of her, staring at with her love and delight.

"Merry Christmas Anna," Elsa said lovingly, before she kissed Anna again.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And so here's some christmas gifts for you this year! Yes, I've started making fics for some of my friends online, those who have been kind and been there for me since I started in this lovely Elsanna fandom. Anyway, this first fic was for a dear friend, Glittering-Snowfall. She is super sweet and I defitnely recomend saying hi to her. As you can see, she wanted some Elsanna smut, with Anna eating Elsa's butt. I'm sure many of you will enjoy this! I would like to point out that the requests I'm posting today are not all of the fics that were requested. Because I've been in a bit of a slow spot lately, I haven't been able to write as quickly. But I'm getting better. So the rest of these requests will be finished and done whenever I get round to it.

Anyway, happy holidays and enjoy the Elsanna goodness.


End file.
